1. Field
Example embodiments of the present patent application generally relate to an image reading system and program for effectively reading electronic paper, and an image forming apparatus including the image reading system. More particularly, the present patent application relates to an image reading system that can read electronic paper and a non-electronic paper, a program for effectively reading the electronic paper, and an image forming apparatus including the image reading system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional image reading systems are designed to be capable of sheet-through-type operations, and include an image reading part that is fixed to a body thereof to transfer an original document at a given speed to the image reading part so as to obtain an image of the original document.
Such related-art image reading system is productive and cost-saving, and can accommodate multiple types of paper sheets, thin and thick.
Further, one known image reading system changes a document transfer speed depending on type or scanning magnification of multiple original documents such as paper sheets placed on a tray, so as to read the multiple original documents effectively.
Further still, electronic media or electronic paper, which combines favorable attributes of paper and of electronic display, have recently been developed. Such electronic paper includes, for example, an electronic display that displays images using electrophoresis. That is, the display uses tiny microcapsules filled with electrically (negatively or positively) charged white particles (i.e., titanium oxide) and charged black particles (i.e., carbon black) suspended in a clear liquid. These microcapsules are coated onto a surface of a base material. When an external charge or voltage is applied, the particles are forced to the front and back surfaces of the display, giving the picture an appropriate white or black appearance. Such electronic paper can be connected to a personal computer or PC via a universal serial bus or USB so that the PC can update electronic data of images to be displayed on the display and/or read out the electronic data stored in a memory of the display. In addition, a technique involving forming the display in polymer film has been studied.
However, related-art image reading systems have not been designed to conduct a mixed feeding operation involving both electronic paper(s) and paper sheet(s) in a single job.
Thus, there remains a need for further efforts to achieve the above-described operation and for improved image reading systems so as to read both electronic paper and paper sheet in a single job without reducing the speed of transfer and scan of original documents.